Mini Mates A Cola Losers Soulmates AU
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: As the title suggests, this is an Eddsworld Soulmates AU for the Cola Losers ship (Eduardo X Edd). It's intended to be fluff to smut in later chapters, so the first will just be cute and I'll progress the relationship from there. Eddsworld belongs to Eddward Gould. Soulmates AU belongs to Me Enjoy!


(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

Eduardo was getting more and more annoyed by the second as the tiny brunette clung to his ring finger, giving an angry little pout to the brooklyn male. He stared at the mini mate, taking in the appearance for the millionth time since it first appeared in middle school and dreading that it looked like hs rival next door. A tiny growl sounded from the little guy and the man sighed, "You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked and the mini mate nodded, "Fine… let's get you some food" he took the little nuisance out of hs room, hiding him in his flannel collar so his roommates wouldn't see him and made his way to the kitchen.

The tan man's plan to avoid his housemates was foiled, however, seeing as Mark was in the kitchen cooking lunch for everyone and Jon was patiently waiting at the table. The blonde turned to the doorway-his little Matt mini mate on his shoulder-and smiled, "Hey 'Duardy, just in time for lunch" the tiny redhead squeed happily as he sprinkled a bit of seasoning on the food cooking, "Thank you, Mini Matt"

 _Damn morons,_ Eduardo thought, _how can they be so comfortable parading their mini mates like it's no big deal? Mark letting his cook and Jon feeding his Mini Tom… thank fucking god they don't know about mine yet…_

"So Eduardo," Jon's voice cut into the brunettes thoughts, "did you get your mini mate yet?" the sweet smile on his face indicated there was no way out of the question. Mark started to serve up the plates when the auburn haired boy continued, "I think when you get yours you'll be less crabby and more relaxed, right Mark?"

The model chuckled, "Now Jon," he said, "don't rush him. 'Duardy's just a late bloomer is all… he'll get his mini mate soon enough"

Yeah, no way he was telling them, they'd tease him 24/7 if they found out that regular cola loving loser was the form his mini mate took. Eduardo sat down at the end of the table when the blonde set down his plate, waiting until they weren't looking to 'casually' drop some food into his collar for the tiny Edd to have some.

After lunch, Mark took off for work and Jon sat watching tv with his mini Tom. Eduardo locked himself up in his bedroom again, staring across the fence into Edd's window where he was drawing on his computer. There was a blush on the brooklyn male's face as he stared longingly at the brunette across the fence and the mini Edd poked up from his hair, "Ugh… why did you have to look like _him_? Of all people, you chose _fucking Edd_." the mini mate stuck his tongue out at the man and squeaked out, most likely ponting out he'd been in denial since the little guy showed up.

Meanwhile, Edd was smiling to the mini Eduardo on his computer's monitor and drawing some comics. He peeked out his window with the corner of his eye spotting the other in the window next door before turning back to his mini mate. The brit really didn't mind the fact Eduardo was his soulmate because he'd had a crush on the guy since they hit sixth grade and above all else, he felt bad his rival had no mini mate. At least, none to anyone's knowledge that is. He spotted Eduardo closing the curtains quickly and chuckled.

The mini Eduardo was simply sitting on the computer's monitor as he shrugged to the brooklyn male's actions, sipping a tiny diet cola Edd had given him. The light brunette smiled to his mini mate, saving his picture before standing up and putting the tiny being on his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go see what Tom and Matt are up to" he said happily before walking out of his bedroom.

Eduardo peered through his curtains to see the other had left his bedroom, "Great, thanks for making me look crazy y'little shit." he glared at the mini mate who stuck his tongue out at the man in denial before him. The little Edd slipped into his left shirt pocket and snuggled up, falling asleep in there. The tan male rolled his eyes, thankful that the thing would be hidden for a while. He spotted Edd out back with a can of cola, deciding to go out and bother him to take his mind off the little nuisance.

"Hey loser," Eduardo said as he approached the fence, "what are you up to now?"

Instead of the typical ' _Eduarrrrrrrdoooooo_ ', Edd simply smiled to his rival and replied with, "Nothing much, Eduardo. You?" leaving the brooklyn male baffled by the response.

"Uh-um… f-fine?" he shook his head, "Why do you seem so okay with talking to me? Normally you say my name like I'm a comic book villain" he pointed out in confusion.

"Well, I'm in a good mood today. So, no need to worry unless you start attacking the town at all" the brit chuckled out, annoying the american man.

Eduardo rolled his eyes, a tiny squeak from his shirt pocket making him tense up and unfortunately drawing the attention of the brit across the fence. "Was that a mini mate?" Edd asked his rival who swiftly responded, "No" the light brunette smiled contently, "You have a mini mate! Eduardo, that's great! Who is it?" the cola lover put his hands on the fence and leaned closer, seeing the way the american's face shaded a bit red. "N-no one, I don't have one. Never got one, remember?" _Squeak!_ "I heard that!" the brit reached over the fence, Eduardo moving away and making his neighbor fall into his yard.

"Knock it off, loser," the brooklyn male held his right hand over his left shirt pocket, "I don't have a mini mate." the lie was getting harder and harder to tell the noisier the stupid thing got, it certainly didn't help that it crawled out of his pocket and he quickly hid it behind his back.

"I saw that, Eduardo! Let me see it!" the man in the hoodie got up and started searching for a way to snatch the hidden mini mate from his rival. Eduardo was holding his hands above his head-mini mate closed between them-and hoped that Edd would forget their height difference… he didn't. The cola loving brit reached up, struggling with the other's hands until he managed to pry them apart and the small being fell into the brooklyn male's hair. "I… is that me?" Edd asked, blushing at the sight of the mini mate.

The american panicked, quickly snatching the mini mate in his hand a stuffing it in his right pants pocket where he stashed the tiny colas and food for the thing. "U-uhhh… I gotta go" before the brit could stop him, Eduardo was back inside his house and locked up in his room again. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why did you do that?!" the man had let his mini mate free of his pocket once the door was locked and looked at him, "What were you _thinking_? What if Edd's mini mate is different than you? What if you took the wrong form? Do mini mates even think before they act?!"

 _ **Knock knock knock!**_

Eduardo tensed at the three sharp knocks on his door, stuffing his mini mate into his right pocket with all the colas and food before clearing his throat and creaking the door open. Jon stood on the other side-mini Tom on his head drinking from a tiny flask-and gave a concerned look to his friend. "Everything alright 'Duardy? You ran in here pretty fast." the auburn haired male attempted to look further into his roommate's room before settling back on his feet, "and who were you yelling at in here?"

"Everything is fine, Jon," the american said, "and I was just shouting… a-at myself in the mirror over hoping my mini mate matches the person I like when it gets here." Mark had come home early due to a slow work day and heard everything himself. That half-assed attempt at a cover up seemed to be the final straw for the blonde's patience.

"Jon," the model placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "could you leave me and 'Duardy alone for a minute?" when the eyeless boy nodded and left, the man in purple made his way into the american's room and locked them in. "...Eduardo, this has to stop" he stated bluntly, taking the shorter man off guard.

"W-what are you talking abo-"

"Don't play dumb, 'Duardy." Mark cut off the denial of his close friend, "I know about your mini mate. You aren't as sneaky-or as good an actor-as you might have yourself think. I saw your mini mate appear back in middle school and respected how nervous you were to have it randomly appear like that. It's understandable you'd worry about several things, asking yourself questions like: 'why this person?', 'what if theirs is different than mine?' or even 'what if they just don't like me?'." the blonde placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "but I can promise you that once you accept that it's with you, it'll be a lot easier around people you trust. You don't have to tell the person the mini mate took the form of, but your friends will always be right behind you… you just have to open up"

Eduardo looked down to his pocket, blushing as he carefully took the little being out and showed it to Mark. The tiny Edd was sipping a tiny cola and blinked twice before looking at the american holding him. The villain stared away from the two as he waited for the model to say something, anything to move this along. But Mark said nothing, just stood there with a small smile on his face and his arms crossed over his torso as he stared at the mini mate's form. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of silence passed, the blonde said, "I called it"

"What?!" Eduardo glared slightly at his friend, "Five minutes of dead silence and _that's_ all you can say?! And what the fuck do you mean, 'you called it'?!" the man in green was furious by this outcome and needed answers.

"Relax 'Duardy," Mark sat the angered male on the bed and took the spot beside him, "you and Edd have been at each other's throats since kindergarten, it was a give in that at least you would have Edd as a soulmate."

Edd had been standing in the backyard in shock of how fast the other man left the scene. He still hadn't left his neighbor's property after the american ran off, his mini mate poking at his cheek until he finally came back to reality. "Huh? Oh, we should probably go back home right?" the tiny Eduardo shook his head pointing to the back door of the neighbor's house. "What? You want me to talk to him? N-no, I couldn't. You saw the way he-" his statement was cut off by the american in question coming back out and Edd hid his mini mate in his hood. "O-oh, hey Eduardo! I was just getting back to my house, no need to-"

"Save it, loser, I'm not here to fight you" Eduardo stopped arm's length away from the brit, dark blush adorning his cheeks as he inhaled sharply, "I'm gonna show ya something and if you laugh I fucking swear I'll beat your face in." with that said, he reached in his pocket nervously and gulped as he pulled out his mini mate. The tiny Edd seemed confused at first, but smiled and waved when he saw the actual Edd standing there. "Th-there… you were right, okay? I do have my mini mate. Got him in middle school and it's been you all these years"

The brit stared at the mini mate in minor disbelief, trying to contain himself as he heard the american's confession to having it for years and spotted a smirking Mark closing the glass door to inside. "Eduardo," he placed a hand on the villain's shoulder, "it's all good. I understand why you didn't want people to know about it-especially me-but now there's something I wanna show to you" with a content smile on his lips, Edd pulled out his mini mate who was sipping a tiny diet cola, "Mine has been you since middle school as well"

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
